Sexual Frustrations
by cumbercookie999
Summary: Felicity gets caught ogling Roy's body in the foundry while he is working out. Roy turns up at her apartment later that night and ends up helping her with her sexual frustrations...


Her hacking trance was interrupted by a sudden movement of flesh behind her computer screen. Glancing up, she expected to see Oliver but her jaw dropped open at the sight of Roy doing pull ups on the salmon ladder bar. Felicity knew he was good looking but really, this was just plain torture. She watched him as he continued to lift himself up to the bar and drop back down. The muscles in his arms were tensing and flexing under the weight and a thin layer of sweat coated his abs. She noticed droplets of sweat slowly sliding down over the waistband of his shorts which sent a sudden flush of heat down into her stomach. Her eyes shot up to his face and realised he was watching her ogle him.

"Like what you see, Smoak", he boasted playfully as he flexed his muscles. She could feel her cheeks warm as they flushed from embarrassment. Shaking her head slightly and dropping her eyes back to the computer in front of her, mumbling under her breath, "I swear, if I don't get laid soon I'm gonna combust from sexual frustration". She typed furiously for a few minutes, setting up her searches so any results would automatically come through on her tablet. She could then go home and relax for the rest of the night, because god knows she needs it. Packing up her stuff, her eyes involuntarily flicked up to look at Roy again. Busted, he was still watching her, his lips curved up in a smile. With a blush, she muttered a good bye and quickly made her way up and out of the foundry, determined to go home and attempt to remove that image from her brain.

A loud knock on the door startled her from her thoughts as she lay soaking in her bathtub with a lovely glass of red wine. Scrambling out quickly, she wrapped a towel around herself and scurried out into the living room.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked, eyes brows raised in surprise seeing him outside her door at one in the morning.

She watched his eyes drift down over her barely covered body, still wet from the bath before shifting back up to her face. Rather than replying, he stepped through the door, wrapped a hand around the back of Felicity's neck and pulled her against him, covering her lips with his in a hard, bruising kiss. Before Felicity could register his actions or react, he had kicked the door shut and sandwiched her between the door and his own body.

Felicity parted her lips and moaned softly and Roy took advantage of the moment, slipping his tongue in to explore her mouth and battle her tongue for dominance. Her brain seemed to finally start working again as she realised who she was kissing. His lips left hers and he kissed along her jaw up to her ear while he slid his right hand softly down to her lower back to hold her body tightly against his.

"Roy, what are you doing", she gasp and squeezed her eyes shut as he trailed kisses down her neck. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp, letting go of the towel to push him away and the towel pooled on the floor at her feet. The cold night air had an immediate effect on her body, her nipples growing hard and her skin became sensitive. He grabbed her wrists in his left hand and roughly pinned them on the door above her head.

She whimpered softly when he found a sensitive spot near her collarbone and moaned louder when he bit into the skin before mulling the pain with his tongue. She knew this was a bad idea but it had been months since any man had given her any sort of attention and being surrounded by sexy, half naked men on a daily basis only added to her constant sexual frustrations.

"I saw you watching me train earlier, I heard what you said after you looked at me and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all night", she heard him mumble into her neck, lavishing her skin with his lips and tongue. She gasped loudly when she felt him grind himself against her, feeling the hard bulge in his pants.

"Say stop and I will", he promised as he moved his hand up and cupped her right breast, giving it a light squeeze before pinching the little nub between his thumb and fore finger as he kissed down to her left breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth as he pinched her other nipple simultaneously. A low moan escaped her throat as her back arched in an attempt to gain more pressure.

With a chuckle, he slid his hand down over the skin of her stomach and dipping it in between her legs, feeling just how wet she had become. Her hips bucked as his fingertips lightly scraped against her overly sensitive clitoris. He slid his fingers back along her fold and slowly inserted one finger inside of her. He added another finger and began to slowly thrust them in and out, teasing her.

"More, please, harder", she moaned and wriggled against him, desperately seeking out the release that had begun to build slowly inside of her. Roy stood up and covered her mouth with his again, muffling her begs and moans as he moved his fingers harder and faster. Felicity was right on the edge of her orgasm and they both knew it, he grinded his palm against her clitoris and curled his fingers around inside of her, rubbing against her sensitive spots and that sent her over the edge. Her insides clenched around his finger as she moaned loudly into his mouth. He slowed his ministrations, ensuring to drag out every ounce of pleasure from her and gobbling up her moans as she gave them. He withdrew his fingers as she slouched forward against him, her body relaxed and sated, albeit temporarily.

After a few restful seconds, Felicity pushed herself up slightly to look at Roy, realising he was licking her juices off his hand which sent another lustful flush through her body. Leaving her towel on the floor, she grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him into her bedroom. In a flash, Felicity had removed his clothing, tossing it into a pile on the floor and dropped to her knees in front of him. Peaking up slightly, she smirked at the heated look on Roy's face as she leant forward and blew lightly against his hard shaft. Felicity watched as his eyes shut tightly and his head fell backwards before sucking him inside of her mouth, as far as she could go. She sucked her cheeks in, hearing him groan in pleasure and whisper her name then slid her lips back up to his tip. She rolled her tongue around his head, teasing him before bobbing her head back down. She continued sliding him in and out of her mouth in a slow and teasing pace, wanting to see how she could push him before he lost it and took control.

Roy managed to hold on for a few minutes, enjoying the teasing pleasure she was giving him before pulling himself out of her and pulling her up to her feet. Roy spun her around and bent her over the bed and pushed a foot between hers forcing her legs open wide. His fingers trailed along her slit into her opening, dipping his inside of her.

"Roy", Felicity moaned, squirming against his finger. She whimpered softly when he removed his fingers, only to let out a loud when he slammed himself inside of her. Her insides quivered and clenched from the sudden invasion. Felicity couldn't move, all she could do was moan and squirm as he moved inside of her. Roy had her pinned down completely, his feet holding hers apart, one hand grasping her hip while his other hand was positioned against the middle of her back. The closer they got, the more urgent his thrusts became. She felt his hand slide up her back to grip her hair, the other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her against him. His hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clitoris. The sensations were too much and she could feel herself hurtling towards her second climax. Roy biting the sensitive spot by her collar bone that he had discovered earlier was what sent her over the edge. Her insides clenched around him as a guttural moan escaped from her throat, her body rocked and quivered beneath him. She felt him sink himself inside of her a couple more times before he released a large groan and collapsed on top of her on the bed. She became aware of his weight on her as the world slowly crept back in, he was heavy but it was a welcomed weight.

Roy rolled to the side and pushed himself up to the top of the bed, grabbing her hips and pulling her with him. They pulled the blankets up over their bodies and snuggled up together as Felicity leant up and locked her lips with his in a slow, passionate kiss.

"Please tell me we can do this again", Roy muttered against her lips. Felicity pulled back a bit, smirking at him.

"I definitely will if you keep flaunting you're sexy body at the foundry all the time", Felicity responded.

"You can count on it", Roy chuckled lightly and pulled her against his chest cradling her in his arms. They both fell asleep with their bodies entwined, warm and sated.


End file.
